


Her Hand in Mine

by Rocofort



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin superior, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Author is tired, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Princess Heejin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocofort/pseuds/Rocofort
Summary: Hyunjin was always conscious of her hands. They were large and dumb and dirty. How come she was allowed to hold the hand of a princess? And what happens when their friendship isn’t built on what Heejin thinks?
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Her Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently only existing for 2jin. 
> 
> My brain is empty otherwise lol

Today, Heejin was going to do it. This was the year she would go into the city for the summer solstice celebration. If she had to spend another year as an outsider, watching from her balcony window in the castle… she was going to lose it.

All the smells, colors, noises. Heejin wanted to see it all. The festival lasted from the morning and went late into the night, so if Heejin was going to be smart about it, she could slip out at night, under the cover of darkness, and see all the festivities for herself.

She already had clothes to blend in with the commoners that she had ‘borrowed’ from the maids quarters. She would return them obviously, but most of the maids were out enjoying the festival today, so they likely wouldn’t even notice something was missing.

It was starting to get dark out, but she couldn’t leave yet, considering her mother might check on her in a little bit. The Queen always made a habit of seeing her before bedtime.

Opening the door out to her balcony, Heejin could just see over the castle walls. Bright lanterns and music and loud cheers echoed across the valley, and Heejin couldn’t help but find herself fascinated by the chants and cheers the commoners sang out. The castle gardens below her were practically empty of guards, seeing as most of them were either patrolling the town, taking care of the copious drunkards tonight, or participating in the celebration themselves.

It was the perfect night for an escape. Even if only for a night.

A gentle breeze flew by, tickling Heejin’s skin and ruffling her long, brown hair. The sun was setting past the Stonespire Mountain Range, bathing the entire valley in a warm orange glow.

Heejin took in the beauty before her, buzzing with excitement at the thought of finally seeing one of the city’s celebrations for herself, not as an onlooker. 

Heejin loved her mother, but she wasn’t allowed to go out much. Especially on nights like this. She could only read stories about friendship and love and  _ life _ . It wasn’t something Heejin was meant to experience herself. Some things just weren’t possible for people in royalty. Yet, Heejin craved to experience the idea of love. Maybe she was young and naive, but stories of finding your soulmate were her favoriteIt felt reassuring… to know there was someone out there that was meant for you, and you were meant for them. Heejin believed it wholeheartedly.

But, that was unrealistic. Again, finding love wasn’t anywhere in Heejin’s future. She would have to marry royalty from another kingdom, like her mother had to, and produce a heir. In Heejin’s world, there was no love in that.

While Heejin mulled over this, her mother eventually did come in.

“Heejin?”

The girl stayed out on the balcony, but answered, “I’m out here mother.”

The younger girl heard footsteps approach, and her mother stood beside her. 

“I’m sorry about this year…” her mother said, gazing out at the vast city below them, extending far into the valley. “I know I told you that you could go this year, but things have gotten a lot worse regarding our relations with Nadia. I’m trying to be as diplomatic as possible, but their king is looking for any reason to escalate at this point. It’s only getting more unsafe by the day.”

Heejin turned to her mother, really looking at her.

She looked tired. The queen’s face was forming a neutral expression, but what gave it away was the pained look in her eyes. This wasn’t truly her mom she was talking to, it was Queen Kahei. It was obvious she was trying to give a peace offering, likely knowing her daughter was disappointed.

Heejin vaguely heard whispers of growing tensions between their kingdom and their neighbors. One thing she did know was the conflict went back decades, from petty border disputes to actual violence. She never really knew what the fighting is about, or why the King of Nadia has been so adamant with constantly pressuring their diplomats. 

Maybe Heejin was too young to understand, but it all seemed selfish and greedy. But what did she know?

Her mother didn’t meet her gaze, still staring out at the horizon. 

“I love you Heejin, so much. I’m doing the best I can to keep you safe… one day you’ll inherit all of this-” the orange glow bathed her mother’s eyes in flames. “You’ll be better than me. I know it.”

Heejin was surprised, having never heard her mother speak like this before. She didn’t quite know what to make of it.

“Goodnight love,” her mother said, interrupting Heejin’s thoughts as the older woman turned to face her. “Sleep well.” The queen said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently, before leaving the room.

Mystified, Heejin stared down at her hand. Never has her mother acted like that around her. Her mother was always fierce and collected. No matter the situation, she always seemed calm, but this wasn’t the case at the moment. Heejin doesn’t remember the last time she has seen her mother  _ vulnerable  _ like this, and she didn’t know what to do. Even though it was brief, she couldn’t help but wonder if something had happened.

Suddenly, she felt torn up about leaving to see the festival, her resolve crumbling. How would her mother react if she got hurt? Heejin had a feeling it wouldn’t be good. Her mother was already very alone. They only had each other, really. Both of them were close with some of the staff, but it wasn’t the same.

Heejin doesn’t really remember her father, but from what her mother has said, he didn’t sound like a good man.

She debated in her head for a while, going back and forth, and the sun had finally set by the time she made her mind.

Heejin was going.

Her curiosity got the best of her.

She donned the plain white dress, pulling on the cloak to hide her identity and keep her warm. One thing she had mulled over a lot was how to escape, she could try to sneak through the castle, but it was way more likely she would get caught. Or, she could climb down from the balcony. This was more dangerous, but way less likely she would get caught.

Heejin ended up hoisting herself over the railing, ensuring she had sturdy footholds as she made her descent. As long as she could remember, Heejin knew she enjoyed climbing. Trees on the castle ground, barrels and boxes of supplies being stacked, the watch towers and castle walls. 

After a few moments, Heejin landed softly on her feet, finally reaching the ground. She made off, heading to the castle walls. The grounds of the castle resembled a ghost town, almost completely empty. That made scaling the wall even easier, and soon she was in the city.

The thing that was most immediately overwhelming was the sounds… there was so many of them. The constant hum of chatter between hundreds of people, a few boisterous laughs coming from nearby, singing people, singing instruments, the sound of food frying, fire crackling, footsteps walking by.

So many sounds.

From the castle grounds it wasn’t as loud, but in the middle of it all, it came at you full force.

Heejin weaved through the crowds of people, staring at awe at some of the intricate masks and costumes they wore. Stands selling all kinds of food were set up everywhere. Banners hung from houses, all beautifully woven, in vibrant colors and patterns. As she wandered aimlessly, Heejin couldn’t help but keep her head on a swivel, taking everything in with wonder. It was more amazing then she could have possibly imagined.

Eventually, the path she followed led to a large opening, where a group of people were dancing as a small group of musicians played music. Heejin squeezed her way to the front to see better, and watched happily, loving every second of it. The dance didn’t seem too hard, but was complex in it’s length. Heejin watched for a few minutes but hadn’t seen any steps repeat.

She was fascinated by dancing, subconsciously doing the moves as they did, trying to learn it. This dance was nothing like the slow ballroom dances Heejin had to learn.

Entranced, Heejin stayed as some dancers switched out with others, as the little band went through song after song, clapping along the whole time. 

It was incredible.

Heejin wanted to dance.

Eventually the musicians stopped to take a break, and Heejin cheerily continued on her way, eager to see what else the town had to offer. Her mouth was watering at some of the smells coming from those stands, and she stopped to look at the fried food being served, people eating with their fingers. It was greasy, improper, and probably unhealthy, but Heejin loved every second of it. She saw a stand with what looked like skewered meat and vegetables, and Heejin wanted to try some. She watched people go up to the stand, giving the woman at the other side coins and taking skewers for themselves.

Heejin realized she needed money, and considering she had none, the girl dejectedly left. The smells wafting from this food was like nothing served by the chefs who cooked in the kitchens in the palace. 

Trying not to let it bring down her mood, she continued forth, weaving through crowds of bodies to see what else was in store.

As she walked, a weight collided into her from the side, knocking Heejin off balance. Her eyes shut, and she braced her hands for impact with the floor.

Then, hand wrapped around her waist, catching her from her fall.

-

“Hoooly shit,” her father slurred, slamming his mug on the table. Hyunjin was initially excited that her father was taking her with him to the festival, but it was clear she was only being used by him to help enable his raging alcohol addiction. Her father dumped the rest of the coppers out of the coin pouch Hyunjin stole moments ago, dissatisfied at it’s contents. Using his only hand, he sifted through them, anger on his face. 

“Come on, useless brat! This one’s got only coppers, not even silver! How can I get drunk off this?” He threw the pouch into Hyunjin’s face, laughing at her fearful reaction.

“Aw, what’s the matter? Afraid of getting a one handed beating?” He raised up his left arm, the one where his hand was missing, laughing all the while. Her father was hysterical at this point.

Hyunjin remembered when her father returned from the war, hand having been chopped off in the fighting. No longer was he her kind father who helped mother around the bakery when he returned from his guard post at the castle.

No longer did he sing.

No longer did he go out with Hyunjin to feed the stray cats around town.

He left himself behind on that battlefield. Returning only as a shell of his former self.

It got worse after mother fell ill and died, a plague sweeping the city.

Father became spiteful, angry, and an alcoholic.

Her father’s gaze darted over the crowd, until his laughter abruptly stopped. “Well, I’ll be damned- I can’t believe my eyes.” He stood up abruptly, gazing at the crowd.

“Hyunjin, get over here.” 

Fearfully, the girl complied, shakily taking a step towards her father.

“See that girl over there,” he grabbed her shoulders roughly, pulling her closer to him as he pointed into the crowd. Hyunjin spotted her, a brown cloak covering her small shoulders, a white dress peeking from underneath it. The girl was looking hungrily at Ms. Jo’s skewers, clearly she wanted some.

“Y-yes.” 

Her father grinned, and began laughing again. People sitting around them largely ignored her father’s outbursts. Loud drunken men were common, especially on nights like this.

“I’d recognize her anywhere, that’s the crown princess.” He said, lowering his voice suddenly. “I’ve seen her around the castle before-” her father's eyes darkened. “She’s bound to have riches beyond your imagination on her. Go, make friends with her. We could use this to get access to everything we could possibly imagine. We wouldn’t have to worry about food or where we are g-gonna sleep at night.”

Her father pushed Hyunjin towards the girl.

A princess?

_ The  _ princess?

Jumping into action, and not wanting to anger her father, Hyunjin weaved through the crowds of people, snatching a well dressed man’s coin pouch as she slipped by. Hyunjin felt bad for stealing, but she was more scared of her father than her guilt.

She did what she had to.

Hyunjin didn’t let the girl out of her sight as she got closer, trying to figure out the best way to approach the girl. 

How were you supposed to talk to a princess?

The girl turned suddenly, walking away from the stand. Thinking fast, Hyunjin walked up behind her quickly and “accidentally” ran into her. Just as smoothly as she picked pockets, she caught the girl, lifting her back on her feet.

The girl gasped, and their eyes met.

Hyunjin smiled awkwardly, “Sorry about that, I wasn’t paying close enough attention.” Hyunjin said, looking down at the shorter girl, the princesses cheeks were bright pink.

“T-That’s okay.” The brunette stuttered out, looking down.

Hyunjin removed her arm from the girl’s waist, trying to think of something to say.

“Hey! I was just gonna get in line for some skewers, want to join me?” 

The girl’s face brightened, a large smile gracing her lips. She was pretty. Hyunjin liked her smile. 

“I’m Hyunjin by the way.”

“Ahhh- I’m Heejin.”

They stood in line, waiting, and Hyunjin couldn’t believe  _ this  _ was the princess. She was approachable, and not at all detestable like other children of nobility she has met before. Her father had put her up to a charade similar to this once before, with the son of a nobleman. She was forced to make friends with him and allow him to court her, before she got the layout of their home.

The nobleman was robbed, his house broken into, not long after.

By the end of it, Hyunjin harbored a bitter hatred for the rich. They were all conceited and carefree, wasting food while people starved right down the street from them. It angered her to no end.

But something about Heejin, the wonder in her eyes as she looked around, the blush on her cheeks, her toothy grin. 

It made Hyunjin’s heart flutter. 

Ms. Jo helped the people before them, giving them warm smiles as she served them food. 

“Oh Hyunjin dear! It’s so good to see you.” The woman said, reaching to ruffle her hair a little. “Who’s your friend?” 

“Oh, this is Heejin.” The taller girl said, gesturing to the clearly shy girl next to her.

“Heejin, nice to meet you. I’m Ms. Jo.” 

“Nice to meet you ma’am.” Heejin said, bowing. 

“Ah, you don’t have to bother with all that.” Ms. Jo said, fussing over some skewers over the flame.

“May I have two pork and onion?”

“Of course dear, they’ll be ready in a moment.” The woman said, turning to look at Hyunjin. “Have you considered my offer Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin nodded, “Thank you, but I can’t.”

The woman’s face softened, impossibly so. Her eyes were so kind it made Hyunjin want to cry. It reminded her of the way her mother looked when they baked together.

“Well, my doors always open if you ever change your mind.” The woman said, handing Hyunjin two skewers. “Those are on the house, enjoy the festival girls!”

“Hey, is Hasuel on her way back yet?” Hyunjin asked, accepting the food graciously.

“She’s on her way, she’ll come back to us soon. You just have to be patient.” Ms. Jo said, patting Hyunjin’s head lovingly.

Hyunjin thanked her, stepping away from the booth to head to a seating area, out of her father’s sight from the pub.

“Here.” Hyunjin handed Heejin one of the skewers. The girl stared at it for a moment, hesitating. Hyunjin bit off the top piece of pork, eating right off the stick.

“How are you supposed to eat it?” Heejin asked.

“Doesn’t really matter,” Hyunjin replied as she chewed. “You can eat it right off the stick or take the pieces off with your hands. However you want.”

“With my hands?” 

Hyunjin hummed, taking another bite. She observed as Heejin gingerly grabbed a piece of pork and pulled it off, putting it in her mouth. Her face lit up in delight, eyes widening in such an adorable manner. 

They talked as they ate, and Hyunjin found out the princess loved to read and liked dance, but it was hard to get much else out of her.

“I haven’t seen you around before, I mean I don’t know everyone who lives here obviously but I definitely know a lot of faces here. Did you recently arrive here?” 

Heejin hesitated, opening her mouth but then closing it. Hyunjin decided not to push it too much.

“You don’t have to say, a lot of people come to the capital city as an escape. Lot’s of opportunities I guess.”

The princess smiled at her again, and Hyunjin felt butterflies again. She has never met someone who could make her feel this way just by smiling.

“Anyway, since you’re new, I can show you around,” She said while chewing. 

“You shouldn’t talk and chew at the same time you know.” The girl said, scolding.

“What like this?” Hyunjin said, taking another bite as she spoke, obnoxiously opening her mouth.

“It’s rude!” Heejin said, playfully hitting her arm. 

Hyunjin loved the pout that graced her lips almost as much as her smile. She couldn’t get enough of it.

Hyunjin relented from teasing, closing her mouth to continue chewing. They finished eating, and Heejin seemed to be in bliss the whole time as they ate. 

“Wanna see what else the capital has to offer?” Hyunjin said, standing up from her seat. She offered a hand to Heejin, and guided her to a bin where they tossed away their sticks. 

“You’d really show me?” Heejin asked, disbelief in her tone.

Hyunjin nodded. 

“Come on.” Hyunjin grabbed her hand so they wouldn’t lose each other in the crowds, and started heading towards one of Hyunjin’s favorite places in the whole city. Hyunjin was hyper aware of Heejin’s small hand in hers. Her skin was impossibly soft. Hyunjin was suddenly super conscious of her grimy, rough hands. She knew her hands were big and clownish. 

Yet, the way Heejin’s hands fit in hers felt like it was meant to be.

They walked for a while, Heejin blindly trusting Hyunjin as the taller girl guided them. As they walked, the crowds thinned and so did the amount of buildings and roads. It seemed they were on the edges of the capital at this point, where the city turned to farmland. Heejin turned back and could still see the looming castle in the distance, rather far away.

“We’re almost there.” Hyunjin said, tugging their still joined hands. Hyunjin told herself it was only so she wouldn’t lose Heejin, but seeing how much the crowds lessened, that was a lie.

They approached a field, with flowers covering its expanse. Fireflies glided through the night sky, enveloping the landscape in orange.

“Look.” Hyunjin said, delicately tracing the petals of a particular flower. It was a deep shade of blue, and it seemed at the center of the bulb, it gave off a light.

“These only bloom during the summer solstice, and they can only grow in the wild. That, and all the other flowers, makes this place truly unique.”

Hyunjin sneaked a look at Heejin, who was gazing out at the flowers before her with stars in her eyes. 

“It’s… wow.” The princess whispered.

They took in the beauty of the endless colors of flowers, and all Hyunjin could think about was the toothy grin that covered Heejin’s whole face. Something she noticed is that Heejin really does smile with her whole face. Her eyes squint in a smile, her nose scrunches in a smile, her eyes brows arch in a smile. 

Heejin took a few steps forward, examining all the flowers around her. Taking in the smells, the colors, everything. Even though her back was facing Hyunjin, the taller girl was taken aback at Heejin’s gentleness.

Hyunjin finds the princess to be breathtaking. Standing in a flower field, the new moon barely visible in the sky, casting little light onto them. The fire flies weaving around Heejin, she looked ethereal.

And then Heejin turned back, looking at Hyunjin with a softness and heaviness that made Hyunjin feel  _ important. _

How was a stranger doing this?

-

They left after a while, getting back into the busier parts of town. They played games, ate all sorts of unhealthy sweets, and explored the city.

Every time Heejin let out her surprisingly deep laugh, Hyunjin felt her stomach churn.

Somewhere nearby, as they finished eating some donuts, music started playing.

“Oh! Do you think they started dancing again?” Heejin asked, perking up at the sound.

“Yeah probably.”

“Do you think we could watch?”

“Of course.” Hyunjin said, and started walking towards sound. Excitedly, Heejin followed. As they got closer, the clapping and cheers grew louder and soon they saw dozens of people dancing happily.

“Wow… it’s amazing.”

Hyunjin debated offering, but she recalled the princess saying how much she loved to dance, and caved.

“Wanna dance with me then? I’ll show you how. We don’t have to join the group, we can just do it on our own.” She offered, doing her best not to blush.

“Oh, r-really?”

Hyunjin nodded, grabbing the shorter girl’s hands once more and pulling her out of the crowd to an opening. 

“Ready?” 

Heejin nodded, a determined look in her eyes.

Hyunjin started by showing Heejin the steps, which the girl seemed to get down no problem. She was a natural with the footwork. Then Hyunjin moved to the upper body. It seemed like they spent hours dancing, and once they put everything together it was so much fun. Heejin never stopped smiling, laughing when she made a mistake, only to try again and again to do it right.

They danced in their own world. Just the music and Heejin. That was all there was to Hyunjin.

She loved every second of it.

The band started playing a slow song, one for couples to sway to. Suddenly embarrassed, the two girls left the courtyard to rejoin the crowd, both of them pink faced and suddenly shy.

Hyunjin forgot this wasn’t real.

Hyunjin forgot she was going to ruin this eventually.

Hyunjin forgot Heejin was a princess.

-

“Will I get to see you soon?” Hyunjin asked, sad Heejin had to go.

“I’m… I’m not sure.” Heejin said, looking down at her feet. It was the early morning of the next day, and people were starting to head back to their homes.

“At least let me walk you home.” Hyunjin pressed, even though she knew the answer would be no.

“Sorry, but I just need to get home myself.”

Hyunjin sighed.

“Then let’s meet up. The flower field. Whenever it works for you.” 

Hyunjin didn’t know if she was offering so she could see Heejin again, or for her father’s instructions. 

“Okay.” Heejin let out a breath. “Friday night. I’ll be there.”

“Will you be able to find it?”

“Yes, don’t worry.”

“Goodnight Heejin, I had one of the best nights ever with you.”

“Me too, Heejin said, flashing that disarming smile her way once more. 

And then she left. 

That smile stuck with Hyunjin the whole way home. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts! I don’t exactly know where to take this, but hopefully updates will be soon


End file.
